Mr InsaneGuy's Truth or Dare: The Walking Dead Edition
by Mr.InsaneGuy
Summary: What happens when a trigger happy wizard make the characters from The Walking Dead video game perform your dares? Madness, that's what!
1. Another Day, Another ToD

It had been about three months since Clementine and Alvin Jr. arrived at Wellington. During this time, Edith, the woman they meet at the front gate, take them into her care. Clem usually stayed home and watched over AJ while Edith was on patrol. Just like Kenny said, she was safe here.

One day, Edith came home with a surprise.

"Clem," she said as she opened the door.

"Yes?" Clementine responded.

"Guess who just got accepted into Wellington?"

A man with a green jacket and bandaged eye walked through the door. Kenny had survived! Clementine ran up to him and hugged him, just like she had done when she first saw him at the lodge.

"I can't believe your alive," Clem cried.

"It was nothin'" Kenny said, "I'm just glad to see you and AJ safe,"

Then another man walked into the house, he looked to be about sixteen or so and his brown hair wasn't neatly brushed or anything.

"Ah, it just warms my heart to see such a reunion," The man said.

"Who are you," Edith asked, "I haven't seen you here before,"

"Oh, I'm just a guy...an insane guy,"

"You probably are nuts," Kenny said with a stern tone.

"Do you want to see your friends again?" The man asked, "Duck, Sarah, Luke...Lee,"

"What do you know about Duck?" Kenny said, he was about to lose his cool yet again.

"Oh, I know plenty about your family Kenny. Wanna see them?"

Edith aimed her rifle at the man. He looked at her and smiled.

"Do it... or I'll kill that baby,"

"You wouldn't!" Kenny yelled.

"Oh I would," The man said as he raised his hand out and a fire-ball formed in the palm of his hand. Edith took the shot but the man caught the bullet with his other hand and threw it at Edith's knee at high-speed, just like he shot her.

"What do you want?!" Clementine cried.

The man clapped his hands and a light-green portal appeared on the floor.

"I want you to go in the portal," He said.

"I ain't-," Kenny started.

"Now!" The man grabbed Alvin Jr. and threw him into the portal. Kenny jumped in after to safe him. Clementine tried to run out of the house to warn everyone of the events unfolding inside, but the man grabbed her and threw her in the portal as well.

Clementine slowly opened her eyes to completely new surroundings, but the first notable thing she saw Lee looking over her.

"Everything's alright Clem," Lee said.

"Oh no, I'm dead," Clementine sighed.

"Your not dead," Said a voice that sounded like Duck's, "We are in a mansion! With Mario, Sonic, and Zelda!"

Clementine rose up from the ground to see everyone she had met on her fight for survival in the spacious living room. She also noticed a man in a green tunic.

"For the last time... I am not Zelda," The man in the tunic said.

"I think these are all of the characters from Super Smash Brothers," Ben commented.

"Yes Ben!" the man answered as he walked into the room, "Now stop talking and listen up,"

"Who are you?" Clementine asked.

"I am Mr. Insaneguy, but you can call me Bob. I am an all-powerful wizard and I have revived everyone you knew so we could play a fun game of truth or dare,"

"Living again just to play spin the bottle?" Luke said, "Count me in!"

"This isn't spin the bottle Luke. This is a game where you perform dares so sent in by people from... the internet,"

"That doesn't seem too bad," Ben said.

"Wish I had internet," Chuck said.

"You should be afraid because anything can happen in these truth or Dare sessions, or ToD's as I call them. I am also doing this thing with the people from Super Smash Brothers, but I thought this would be fun too,"

"Well, I guess if there is food, water, and shelter," Carlos started, "then there should be nothing to complain about,"

"Fine Carlos," Bob said, "Here is something to complain about. You could of just asked, you know," Bob made a gun appear in his hands and he shot Carlos in the stomach. Sarah ran over to her dad crying loudly.

"DAD!" Sarah screamed.

"Sarah, don't worry," Bob said, "If he dies, which looks to be very likely, he will be revived later,"

Sarah didn't listen and she still kept crying. Bob got sick of this and threw her outside the window, into the All-Stars Villa across the street, where Kratos got a hold of her.

"Now I am going to go over the rules for the people send dares to you guys,"

Everyone can send in a maximum of 10 ToD's per chapter.

You can dare anyone from The Walking Dead video game, Season 1, 2 and the 400 days DLC.

Let's keep the dares rated T... for now.

"Thank you for reading and I hope you submit a couple dares. Now for Clementine to be chased by that dog she killed and no one is allowed to help... or I'll send them to Super Hell,"

A dog suddenly ran after Clementine and tried to kill her... again. This time the dog actually succeeded and started biting into the girl's throat.

"Don't you think that went to far?" Said a boy in a red baseball hat.

"I don't think so Ness, now get out of here before this has to be a crossover story!"


	2. On the Highway to Super Hell

**Keep in mind, this story is more or less a spin-off of my Smash Bros. ToD. I'm thinking about making these ToD's part of an ongoing series so if you want to know everything that's going on, read the Smash Bros ToD.**

It was a beautiful day at Smash Manor. The sun was shining, the birds were chirping, and Kenny was discussing a plan on how to escape from the manor with Kenny and Clementine's revived father, Ed.

"We sneak out of the back door as those Nintendo character are in the middle of there Truth or Dare and we're free,"

"Kenny, I know you were right about something wrong at the St. John's and your plan worked then," Lee said, "But this isn't going to work,"

"Shut up Lee! This will work," Kenny said.

"What about the St. John's," Ed asked, not knowing everything that has happened on Clementine's journey.

"Oh those guys," said Bob, the host of the Truth or Dare, "Yeah, some farmers that resorted to cannibalism to survive. Your daughter almost ate some dude's legs before Lee found out and stopped her. And about escaping-,"

"Aw, shit," Kenny blurted.

"Don't even try...it's useless. With that said, it is ToD time! Everyone report to the living room and shut the fuck up!"

The entire cast of The Walking Dead Video game (minus Glenn, he's busy in the comics/TV show/wherever he is) was instantly teleported to the living room and the show had begun.

"Welcome to the first official part of the Walking Dead ToD, sorry it took over a month to write, life is a bitch. Now let's jump right in with our first dares from . He wants Danny to kick Clyde in the balls,"

Danny, walks up to Clyde, the incompetent prison bus guard, but soon turned around and kicked Vince in the balls. Vince fell down in pain.

"Okay, I... deserved that," Vince said, while writhing in pain.

"You shot my ankle and left me to die!" Danny yelled, "I'm just going easy on you!"

"Oh boy, this is starting off very well," Bob said, "Now Bonnie must kiss Matthew,"

"No," Matthew said.

"Oh yeah, I remember. Your gay... let me do something," Bob said as he pulled out a laser gun that had the words "Gay Ray" on the side, "This is the Gay Ray, it makes straight people gay and gay people straight, these effects are temporary, lasting half an hour at best," Bob fired the ray and due to a malfunction with the gun. Matthew just became a douche for the next ten minutes.

"You want me to kiss her?" Matthew asked, "No thanks, I wonder if I'll get Hephaestus from this druggie or... at least she looks like one,"

"I've been clean for almost a year!" Bonnie aruged.

"It's not his fault," Bob said, "The Gay Ray is malfunctioning and it turns people into douchebags. I really need to get this fixed. Now for NN009's dares and they want to if Mike loves Bonnie,"

"I don't mean to sound like a dick or anything, but I've just never had those feelings for her," Mike responded.

"That's alright," Bonnie said.

"Now Luke, do you love Bonnie or Jane?"

"I had a relationship with Bonnie back at Howe's, but we kinda stopped around the time I escaped from there. Jane was just a one time thing and after hearing what she did with AJ, I don't like her,"

"I was just trying to prove a point!" Jane yelled.

"Okay, Jane," Bob said, "You wanted to prove that Kenny was a ticking time bomb, alright. Now why would you do that...by setting of the fucking time bomb!"

"It... it made sense at the moment," Jane said.

"Shut up Jane!" Everyone yelled.

"I send you... to Super Hell!" Bob announced to Jane. A women dressed in a black walked into the room and suddenly raised her hand in the air. At the same time, a giant, red hand came up from the floor. The women made a fist and the red hand grabbed Jane. The women then put her hand down and the hand went away, dragging Jane along with her.

"Good job Tharja," Bob said, "Your getting the hang off this portal stuff,"

"It's about time," She said as she walked away from the living room.

"For those of you who don't know, that's Tharja. She killed Satan and now she runs Hell," Bob explained, "Lee, what did you think about Kenny reuniting with Clem?"

"As long as she was safe, that's alright," Lee said.

"Cool story bro," Bob said, "Kenny kiss Sarita in front of Katjaa,"

"No way," Kenny said, "Marriage is till' death do us part and since Katjaa is alive again, I'm with her,"

"That's fine, I understand," Sarita said in a slightly saddened tone.

"Whatever," Bob said, "Now it is time for Carver to kick Troy's ass!"

"That reminds me, " Kenny started, "If you can bring people back from the dead without them wanting to eat your face off, can I have my eye back!?"

"uh...no...now let the fight commence!"

Carver was thrown a radio by Bob and he used this to beat the crap out of Troy. He didn't seem to care that Troy was his right hand man, he just kept going.

"Okay, you can stop Carver," Bob said. Carver threw the radio down and took a seat in his chair.

"This dare comes from ZeroBullet0 and he wants Duck to kiss Clem,"

"No!" Duck and Clem protested.

"Just get it over with so we can move on," Bob said, "or else I'll make you look like Carl Grimes from the comics,"

"What are you tal-," Duck was interrupted by a bullet entering his eye socket at about eight hundred miles an hour. Duck screamed and cried (out of his one eye).

"You son of a bitch!" Kenny yelled. Bob summoned a meat cleaver and quickly chopped off Kenny's hand.

"MY HAND! MY FUCKING HAND!" Kenny screamed. Bob snapped his fingers and bleeding from both Kenny's hand (lack thereof) and Duck's eye (again, lack thereof) stopped.

"Clem just kiss the boy before he loses another eye," Bob said.

Clementine and Duck quickly pecked each other on the lips and they were done.

"This next dare comes from a guest, and they want Nick to confess his feeling for Sarah,"

"What the hell!?" Nick and Carlos said.

"I doesn't matter... pedophiles go to Super Hell," Bob stated.

"But I'm not a pedophile!" Nick said.

"THARJA!" Bob yelled. A giant, red hand rose from the ground, grabbed Nick and went back into the ground with him. "Moving onto ILOVETWDG's ToD's, Ben must marry Brenda St. John... THARJA!"

"How many more people am I going to have to send to Super Hell today!" Tharja yelled.

"Just do it," Bob demanded. A red hand appeared and took Brenda to Super Hell. "Roberto, tell us how your group killed Boyd,"

Since Roberto could only speak Portuguese, he explained exactly what happened in that language. Bob got tired of trying to translate and decided to shoot him in the face.

"Now moving onto Cluke4Ever, Luke must give Clementine her first kiss. Too bad Clem just had her first kiss and also...THARJA!"

"Goddammit!" Tharja yelled from her room. A red hand appeared and sent Luke to Super Hell.

"Hooray! No more pedo dares!" Bob cheered, "Now it is time for-,"

"My dares," said a voice on the easily hackable intercom, "My name is Robert and I only have one dare. This dare is for Clementine, who has to fight Morgan, the daughter of Robin and Lucina of Ylisse, from the game Fire Emblem: Awakening,"

"Alright, let me teleport her down here first," Bob snapped his fingers and a girl with black hair was teleported into the living room. Too bad for her she had just gotten out of the shower and was only wearing a towel. She let out a loud, nervous scream as she realized what was going on.

"Damn!" Danny said, "She's hot!"

"I'm sixteen!" Morgan screamed.

"So what, I raped a fourteen-year-old...I shouldn't of said that," Danny blurted.

"Tharja, I know your annoyed, but this guy actually deserves to go to Super Hell," Bob sighed.

Without complaining, Tharja summoned a red hand and Danny was taken to Super Hell. Bob clapped his hands and Morgan's towel was replaced with her normal clothes and she was given an Elthunder tome.

"Funny, you did that without complaining," Bob noted.

"She was my daughter at one point," Tharja responded.

"Whatever you say, let the fight begin!" Bob yelled.

"I don't wanna hurt this little kid," Morgan said.

"Yeah, I don't wanna fight," Clementine said.

"I'll kill you both if you don't," Bob threatened.

The two girls sighed and Morgan cast a spell at Clementine. She managed to dodge the blast then went straight to her room to grab her pistol so she could stand a change against Morgan's attacks. Clementine burst through the door and grabbed the gun from her bed-side table. As Morgan went into the room, Clem fired the gun and it hit Morgan in the stomach.

"Oh gods... you got me good," Morgan gasped.

"I'm sorry," Clem apologized, "I didn't want to fight,"

"It's alright I understand. Just go back to the living room,"

Clementine went back to the living room and a man in a red cape with a hood covering his face gave out the next dare.

"Lee, why didn't you confess you were a murderer in the very beginning,"

"I thought people would shun me because of it. I'm sure it would be hard to survive on your own," Lee responded.

"You have a point, you did tell someone though?"

"Yeah, I told Kenny and he was didn't think too much of it,"

"I was just glad you weren't touchin' kids," Kenny laughed, "Unlike that guy who just got sent to Super Hell. What a piece of shit,"

The man in the red hood looked over and saw Clementine in the hallway. Clem jumped back a little but the man walked closer. He held out his hand, requesting a handshake. Clementine grabbed the hand and shook it.

"You weren't in the room when I introduced myself, I am AFeralFurry and I have a dare for you...well, it's more of a truth, but that's alright. I just want to know, did you kill Lee?"

"Yeah," Clem said in a saddened tone, "He wanted me to. He was about to turn. I thought that since his arm was cut off, he was okay,"

"Amputation only works if you do it right after you're bitten. At least he is alive again, along with other friends. Now we must get back to the living room for the next dares,"

In the living room, Bob was putting the Gay Ray back together after replacing a couple parts. He turned the Gay Ray on and jumped out of his hands and fired lethal beams at random directions. As Furry walked back into the room, he was hit in the chest and he fell over.

"Dammit," Furry gasped, "not again... hey... I think I might be okay,"

The Gay Ray fired at the ceiling above Furry multiple times, causing it to give. Henry fell through the ceiling near Furry. Unfortunately, Henry had been juggling tomes in his room, so the tomes fell down and somehow activated. Furry was hit by Valflame, Thoron, and Excalibur at the same time, killing him.

"Oh my Gods," Yelled a young man with white hair, "They killed Furry!"

"Those bastards!" Bob yelled, "Moving on, these next dares are from Wyvernsaurus and he wants to make Alvin Jr. a werewolf," Bob snapped his fingers and AJ was officially a werewolf, "The effects take place during a full moon. Now Ben must kill a Xenomorph!"

Before Ben could do anything, an xenomorph jumped in the living room, snatched Ben, and ran out.

"Now before we go," Bob said, "Let me put on my earplugs and you guys can listen to Justin Bieber,"

Bob used his powers to put the song, Baby, on. Zombies slowly walked toward the house but once they heard the song, they made a complete 180 and walked away. Kenny looked out the window and saw this phenomenon.

"Wait, if we had just had this song on, it would have kept the walkers away. Goddammit!" Kenny yelled.

"That's all for today, please leave more dare and make them even more crazy!" Bob said.

**And to answer a question, if a character only appears in the video game, you can dare them.**


End file.
